vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Docodontidae
}} Taxonavigation Subclassis: †Incertae sedis Ordo: Docodonta Familia: Docodontidae Name Docodontidae (Marsh 1887), Simpson, 1929 Synonyms *Diplocynodontidae Marsh, 1887 *Dicrocynodontidae Osborn, 1888 *Docodontoidea Butler, 1939 *Pereiocynodontidae Kretzoi, 1946 *Tegotheriidae Tararinov, 1994 Genera *Genus Acuoldulodon Hu, Meng & Clark, 2007 *Genus Borealestes Waldman & Savage, 1972 *Genus Castorocauda Ji, Luo, Yuan & Tabrum, 2006 *Genus Cyrtlatherium Freeman, 1979 *Genus Docodon Marsh, 1881 *Genus Dsungarodon Pfretzschner & Martin, 2005 *Genus Gondtherium Prasad & Manhas, 2007 *Genus Haldanodon Kühne & Krusat, 1972 *Genus Itatodon Lopatin & Averianov, 2005 *Genus Krusatodon Sigogneau-Russell, 2003 *Genus Peraiocynodon Simpson, 1928 *Genus Sibirotherium Maschenko, Lopatin & Voronkevich, 2002 *Genus Simpsonodon Kermack, Lee, Lees & Mussett, 1987 *Genus Tashkumyrodon Martin & Averianov, 2004 *Genus Tegotherium Tatarinov, 1994 Bibliography *Averianov A.O. (2002). Early Cretaceous "symmetrodont" mammal Gobitheriodon from Mongolia and the classification of "Symmetrodonta". Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 47 (4): 705-716. *Averianov A.O. (2004). Interpretation of the Early Cretaceous mammal Peraiocynodon (Docodonta) and taxonomy of some British Mesozoic docodonts. Russian Journal of Theriology 3 (1): 1-4. *Averianov A.O., Lopatin A.V., Skutschas P.P., Martynovich N.V., Leshchinskiy S.V., Rezvyi A.S., Krasnolutskii S.A. & Fayngertz A.V. (2005). Discovery of Middle Jurassic mammals from Siberia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 50 (4): 789-797. *Averianov A.O. & Skutschas P. (2000). A eutherian mammal from the Early Cretaceous of Russia and biostratigraphy of the Asian Early Cretaceous vertebrate assemblages. Lethaia 33 (4): 330-340. *Freeman E.F. (1979). A Middle Jurassic Mammal Bed from Oxfordshire. Palaeontology 22 (1): 135-166. *Ji Q., Luo Z.-X., Yuan C.-X. & Tabrum A.R. (2006). A swimming mammaliaform from the Middle Jurassic and ecomorphological diversification of early mammals. Science 311: 1123-1127. *Lopatin A.V. & Averianov A.O. (2005). A new docodon (Docodonta, Mammalia) from the Middle Jurassic of Siberia. Doklady Biological Services 405: 434-436. *Luo Z. (2001). The inner ear and its bony housing in trtylodontids and implications for evolution of the mammalian ear. Bulletin Museum of Comparative Zoology 156 (1): 81-97. *Luo Z.-X., Kielan-Jaworowska Z. & Cifelli R.L. (2002). In quest for a phylogeny of Mesozoic mammals. Acta Paleontologica Polonica 47 (1): 1-78. *Martin J.E. & Foster J.R. (1998). First Jurassic Mammals from the Black Hills, Northeastern Wyoming. Modern Geology 23: 381-392. *Martin T. (2005). Postcranial anatomy of Haldanodon exspectatus (Mammalia, Docodonta) from the Late Jurassic (Kimmeridgian) of Portugal and its bearing for mammalian evolution. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 145: 219-248. *Martin T. & Averianov A.O. (2004). A new docodont (Mammalia) from the Middle Jurassic of Kyrgyzstan, Central Asia. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 24 (1): 195-201. *Martin T. & Nowotny M. (2000). The docodont Haldanodon from the Guimarota mine, p.91-96 in Martin T & Krebs B (eds), Guimarota - A Jurassic Ecosystem, Verlag Dr Friedrich Pfeil, München. *Mascheko E.N., Lopatin A.V. & Voronkevich A.V. (2002). A new genus of the tegotheriid docodonts (Docodonta, Tegotheridae) from the Early Cretaceous of West Siberia. Russian Journal of Theriology 1 (2): 75-81. *McKenna M.C. & Bell S.K. (1997). Classification of Mammals Above the Species Level. Columbia University Press. *Pascual R., Goin F.J., González, Ardolino, A. & Puerta P.F. (2000). A highly derived docodont from the Patagonian Late Cretaceous: evolutionary implications for Gondwanan mammals. Geodiveritas 22 (3): 395-414. *Pfretzschner H.-U., Martin T., Maisch M.W., Matzke A.T. & Sun G.E. (2005). A new docodont mammal from the Late Jurassic of the Junggar Basin in northwest China. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 50(4): 799-808. *Prasad G.V.R. & Manhas B.K. (2001). First docodont mammals of Laurasian affinity from India. Current Science 81 (9): 1235-1238. *Prasad G.V.R. & Manhas B.K. (2007). A new docodont mammal from the Jurassic Kota Formation of India. Palaeontologica Electronica 10: 1-11. *Rougier, G., Novacek, M. J., Ortiz-Jaureguizar, E., Pol, D. & Puerta, P. 2003. Reinterpretation of Reigitherium bunodontum as a Reigitheriidae dryolestoid and the interrelationships of the South American dryolestoids. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 23 (Supp. 3): 90. *Sigogneau-Russell, D. (2003). Docodonts from the British Mesozoic. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 48 (3): 357-374. *Sigogneau-Russell, D. (2001). Docodont nature of Cyrtlatherium, an upper Bathonian mammal from England. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 46 (3): 427-430. *Simpson G.G. (1959). Mesozoic mammals and the polyphyletic origin of mammals. Evolution 13: 405-414. *Waldman M. & Savage R.J.G. (1972). The first Jurassic mammal from Scotland. Journal of the Geological Society of London 128: 119-125. Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota